bender_blakefandomcom-20200214-history
Valerius Maximus
Biography Pre-Emperor Valerius Maximus was born on May 17, 190 AD to a wealthy Roman family. Eager for their son to achieve what they could not, JULIETTE and MARCUS VALERIUS made great sacrifices costing their family financial and physical consequences to ensure their vision. After Admiral School with his friend Darius Nautilus for 6 years, an unfortunate accident saw to the death of Valerius's mother, as well as the Royal Family. Not wanting to waste the opportunity, Marcus Valerius seized control of the senate, and ultimately saw to his son take the throne. Reign Valerius Maximus's first year was not difficult. With his father making all the political decisions, Valerius was mainly a figurehead. The Empire of Rome was under constant haze from various Germanic Tribes, though no real threat was poised to the Empire. Valerius spent most of his time partying with women in the palace, and hosting fights at the COLOSSEUM. Endowment On the night of May 17, 205, Valerius Maximus was encased by a RAH FLARE while alone walking in the palace gardens. While encased, he was bonded with the POWER OF RAH, as well as enlightened. He was shown everything he ever encountered from a third party, completely unbiased view. Empowerment Valerius had no idea what had happened to him after the flare receded. He reasoned it was moonlight that encased him, but he truly didn't believe it. Something felt different to him. He felt connected to his surroundings. The flow of air around him was dozens of times more noticeable than before. He could feel thousands of different vibrations in the ground through his feet. Ultima Solution In the early days of his empowerment, Valerius Maximus began mobilizing Rome's armies in order to repel the barbarians that attacked the Empire from virtually every border. An extensive campaign against the tribes in Germania began. Eventually, the barbarian lines broke and it became only a matter of time before the Roman armies swept the region of hostiles. During the conflict, Valerius Maximus noticed an increased spirit in the civilians in Rome. Crime dropped dramatically, school attendance rose, crops became more profitable, and the income of the region nearly doubled. Seeing that war melted the tension between the people and the government, and boosted the Empire's activity, Valerius Maximus began to become worried of what would happen after the war was over and the people and government went back to high tensions. In the interest of keeping the Empire from falling apart, Valerius Maximus began proxy payments to the remaining barbarians in the German region, in an effort to stretch out the war. As the barbarian's numbers depleted, regardless of the money and equipment, he began to look to more extreme measures. Valerius Maximus sent insulting messages to leaders of bordering states, attempting to provoke them into war, and started to hire entire mercenary armies which he lured into skirmishes against his legions. As the months went by, the more convinced he was that the end of the war would spell an immediate collapse of the Empire, so he undertook more extreme and risky ventures to extend the conflicts. Eventually he was discovered by Cascus, who die of a heart attack upon having his suspicions confirmed. Only a few weeks later he was exposed to the public by a coup that formed against him. Valerius Maximus was killed by a mob of soldiers and civilians in Rome later that day.